


No Reason to Stay

by relvey



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, revali is a big piss baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relvey/pseuds/relvey
Summary: As a spirit, Revali watches as Link falls in love with Prince Sidon.





	No Reason to Stay

“Well now, I’ve seen that face before. I had a feeling you would show up eventually. But making me wait a hundred years is a bit… indulgent.” 

 

Despite his first words after he’s woken from his slumber, Revali believes one hundred years passed in no time at all. In death, he saw nothing, felt nothing, and now suddenly he awoke as a spirit, every memory of his living days rushing back to him. He knew instantly who it was that woke him up. The Hero he so despised back then.

 

At least, that’s what he pretended.

 

Pretending was what he did best. Even now, telling Link he’d been expecting him, when in reality he didn’t expect it at all. Even if he had been able to think in darkness, he would have never believed Link would come back for him. But really… it wasn’t him he came back for anyway. He was here for Medoh.

 

It was almost disappointing to see how easily Link overcame this trial, solving puzzles and releasing Windblight Ganon. The beast had bested him all those years ago, but Link… Link seemed to have no trouble at all. Even without flight. It was unfair and, for a moment, he felt all that jealousy well up inside of him again.   
  
That was it… that was it all along. He was jealous of Link. Though Revali was considered a Champion, he would never be the Hero. He was merely destined to be an assistant to this Hylian. In the beginning, he truly did despise Link. However, it was impossible to keep doing so after they’d travelled together.

 

Link was not a bad person. He was not arrogant, he was not selfish, and he certainly wasn’t a coward. Everything he did was for the sake of the princess, and the fate of Hyrule. At first it was hard to tell. The Hylian was a man of few words. He never even responded to the rude comments Revali made upon their first meeting- and every following meeting. It made him angry, because he wanted Link to hate him as much as he hated Link, but he had no way of telling what he was thinking.

 

He never could figure it out, and he never changed his attitude. However… on their journey together with the other Champions, he could see that Link was a selfless person. The way he treated the others, or helped civilians in need. The way he stayed by the princess’ side even when she demanded he stay away. Revali could feel that Link would sacrifice himself for any of them… except for maybe himself.

 

There was never any attempt made at friendship between them. Revali would never allow it, not after all this time of pretending to hate him. It was a pride thing- or maybe just stubbornness. Urbosa called him foolish, Daruk called him an idiot, and Mipha would tell him she hoped he’d see the good in Link some day. She was wrong, though. He did see it. Very much so.

 

In fact, he was in love with Link. He realised this because of Mipha. The Zora’s feelings for Link were very obvious, though perhaps not to the Hylian himself. The two had known each other for a long time. They were close, comfortable around each other. During the rare moments that Link spoke, he was most animated with her. Watching them together… made Revali feel jealous again. At first he wasn’t sure why. Because he’d never been that close to anyone? Did he have feelings for Mipha himself? But no. One early morning while he was keeping watch, he saw the two wander off together, Link leading the way to show her something he deemed interesting. The Hylian took her hand, and for a moment Revali wished it was his hand he was holding.

 

The days following his realisation were… awkward, to say the least. He wasn’t sure how to act around either of them, deflecting questions from the others when it was brought up. He was thankful he flew above them for most of the trip. He could avoid conversation when he was in the sky.

 

And when everything was coming to an end, he considered telling the truth. He considered at least making amends, to perhaps tell Link he saw him as a friend. He did neither of these things, and set off to his Divine Beast.

 

There, he met his end.

 

After Link defeated Windblight Ganon and Revali’s spirit was released, he thought that would be it. He would stay here until he was needed again and after Ganon was defeated for real… he’d disappear into nothingness again. What more was there for him? However, it wasn’t long before he noticed he could still feel Link’s presence throughout the world. It seemed that by sharing his power with Link, he was somehow connected to him. With this, he was able to follow the young Hylian throughout his journey.

 

To his surprise, he quickly figured out that Link had come to release Medoh before any of the others. He didn’t think there was anything special about this. In fact, he was sure that if Link knew he’d be able to follow him around, he wouldn’t have come to him first.

 

“Honestly, have you forgotten everything about Hyrule? It would have been faster to go to Gerudo Town next and take down Vah Naboris. Hell, it would have been better to go to Vah Rudania- but here you are in the opposite corner of the world in some beach town no one has ever heard of before.” Link was clearly trying to sleep but the spirit was restless, forever restless, and found some joy in annoying his companion. “Lurelin? Did we even encounter this town when we were travelling the first time?”

 

An exasperated sigh was the only response he got, much to the amusement of Revali. Alright, he could play nice for now. Link needed to sleep if he was going to continue fighting tomorrow. There were more monsters now than there were back then, and there was only so much help Revali could offer- in the form of a giant wind gust and really nothing else.

 

The spirit stepped outside, invisible to the world (or so he hoped, but really he hadn’t quite gotten the hang of these ghostly abilities yet), and took a good look around. The town… really wasn’t so bad. Perhaps a bit dingy, but it was really just a small fishing town. He honestly couldn’t remember ever coming here before, but he couldn’t think of a reason why they would have needed to. Maybe it didn’t even exist then. A lot happened in 100 years. He hardly recognized the land himself, but he remembered the layout of the map, at least. It must have been hard for Link to travel alone with no memories of where anything was.

 

Now that he thought about it, it was probably only coincidence that Link ended up in Rito Village first. It was likely that he’d just gotten very lost.

 

Well, he could always offer to lead the way, but somehow watching him wander aimless was… entertaining. There was plenty to do along the way. These shrines and those towers, helping people solve problems in the way that only a true hero would. It was good to see that he hadn’t changed in all this time. Link hadn’t said much to him since he appeared before him, but he had told him about his lost memories and the quest given to him by the King’s spirit. What amazed Revali the most was his determination to fulfill this destiny that had been set upon him from the start. He had such blind faith in what he was told- what if it hadn’t been true? He wondered if he would have done the same if he was in the same situation.

 

He doubted it. Link was selfless. He was selfish.

 

Morning came and Link set off again, Revali in tow. As usual, they were mostly silent. Link wasn’t the type to follow paths; this was part of the reason he couldn’t find anything at all, but his wandering led him to another tower, filling out another section of his map. Curiously, Revali looked over his shoulder at the map and saw that most of it was just void.

 

“You haven’t found many of these, have you?”

 

Link turned around to look at him, only shaking his head in response.

 

“Mhm. Well, I’m tired of watching you wander aimlessly, so I’m going to give you a destination.” Looking at the map again, he pointed to a spot near Kakariko Village, yet in the void. “Here. There’s a path here that will lead you to Zora’s Domain. You’ll surely find another Divine Beast there.”

 

With a nod, Link set a marker on his device at the spot he’d pointed to, and immediately set off for it. He felt some relief that they’d finally be making progress, and maybe he wouldn’t have to be alone soon. Mipha had always been nice. Of all the Champions, he would be happier to be stuck alone with her than Daruk or Urbosa.

 

It wouldn’t take him long to regret this decision.

 

At the very bridge he’d led Link to, they met a large, enthusiastic Zora. Prince Sidon, as he introduced himself, who seemed somehow familiar but Revali couldn’t remember why.

 

“And what is your name?”

 

“Link.”

 

“Link? Your name is Link?” Sidon paused for a moment before grinning. “What a fantastic name!”

 

Revali noticed that Link looked somewhat flustered by this interaction and let out a huff. Why were charming people so infuriating? Especially overly nice, charming people. Sidon questioned Link, throwing more compliments here and there, clearly pleasing the Hylian. Revali wanted so badly to gag, but making any noise would draw attention to himself. No need for that.

 

The prince explained that he’d been looking for a Hylian to help them with a problem. Zora’s Domain was under threat from the large amount of rainfall caused by Vah Ruta. Link was quick to agree to come along and help, as it was already what he was headed here for anyway. Or perhaps he agreed because it was Sidon asking. Either way, the Rito now hoped this would go by quickly so they could go somewhere else. Anywhere far from here.

 

As Sidon headed off ahead of them, Revali was finally able to reveal himself and scoff. “Was that backflip necessary? He was clearly showing off.”

 

Link just shrugged and started on the path to Zora’s Domain, which was just as dangerous as they’d been warned about. To make it worse, they kept getting stopped by Sidon who was waiting for them in the river, giving his encouraging words and reassurance. Link gave him a thumbs up with a little smile on his face and that was the last straw for Revali.

 

“How is this not annoying you? Honestly, how bothersome! There’s no reason for him to keep waiting for you. Does he think you won’t come? He must not trust you. Or perhaps it’s a trap. Maybe we should turn back and head somewhere else instead.” The Rito said, circling Link as he walked. His pleas seemed to go unnoticed, making him wonder if he was invisible to the Hylian now too.

 

But no, it was just Link being silent, as usual. Finally, the Hylian looked at him, frowning. “You’re the one who wanted me to come here.”

 

Revali huffed again, hovering above him. “I know that… but I didn’t realise the trip would be so annoying.”

 

“If it bothers you, you can go back to Medoh, can’t you?”

 

“I… yes.” Looking offended, Revali just huffed again. “Fine, do as you will.” He hid himself from view again, but continued to follow anyway. He was a little disappointed to find out that this was, in fact, not a trap at all, but that Sidon and his people legitimately needed help. Part of him thought Link deserved it for being rude to him, but the idea had been unlikely from the start. It was just jealousy getting to him again. Why was it always the damn Zoras?

  
To pour salt in the wound, the moment Link stepped up to speak to the king, Revali remembered why Sidon had seemed familiar to him from the start. Mipha was the king’s daughter- something he’d completely forgotten. He’d only been to Zora’s Domain once before when they’d been travelling together, and there he’d met a young Zora that Mipha called her brother. Sidon- the prince that stood before them now.

 

How sad that Link still couldn’t remember Mipha. He mentioned before that his memories were triggered by seeing familiar things, but it seemed the domain itself was not enough to trigger a memory. Though the king seemed to want to remind him, Sidon changed the subject to the situation plaguing them right now.

 

The conversation didn’t interest Revali. His mind wandered to the girl immortalised by the statue below, enough to make him leave the group to look at it up close. Ah, yes, it really did look so much like her. He realised now that he assumed Mipha was dead from the beginning, but there could have been the possibility that she lived. That did not seem to be the case, and he wondered if she had suffered the same fate he did. Did all of their friends die at the hands of Ganon’s creations corrupting their Divine Beasts?

 

‘ _ We were supposed to be Champions, and yet we could not even fight off parts of Ganon.’ _

 

How depressing. His thoughts were interrupted as Muzu stomped down to stand before the statue, soon followed by Sidon who pleaded with him to understand the situation. Revali fluttered above them, looking over as Link made his way to them, wearing a set of armor he’d never seen before. His eyes widened when he realised what it was. Mipha mentioned once that her people had a tradition of making armor for the person they intended to marry… was it coincidence that they had armor that fit Link perfectly? Or had Mipha truly been planning to….

 

“Hmph, you came all the way here, but it was in vain. I have no desire to speak with you.” The sound of the old Zora’s voice snapped Revali back to attention.

 

Sidon stepped forward, continuing his plea. “Listen well, Muzu. There is something you need to know.” He glanced over at Link before continuing. “He who stands here… the man called Link… is the one whom my sister, Mipha, had feelings for.”

 

Was that it? A confirmation of what he suspected? Mipha seemed so shy, and Link so oblivious, but was it possible that they intended to marry all along? Revali was suddenly glad he couldn’t feel things internally, for he feared the revelation might have made him sick. He’d really never had a chance… perhaps it was a good thing he was always so cold to Link. 

 

“How could Lady Mipha possibly have feelings for a Hylian like him!?”

 

How could she not? When Revali looked at Link, he could see that he was as shocked by this revelation as Muzu. The Hylian looked up at the statue, prompting the Rito to flutter higher above it. Though he doubted Link was looking at him at all, he didn’t want him to see his distress. He considered disappearing for real, back to Vah Medoh where he could pretend like this had never happened, and that he never had feelings for Link at all. He’d really made a mistake by leaving in the first place.

 

The conversation continued below him, but he ignored it, wanting to hear nothing more of this. He had to remind himself that Link never knew, that Link would never know, and that even if he did, Link would never return his feelings.

 

By the time he shook this off, the three were parting ways. Taking a deep breath, or the equivalent of one without actually breathing, Revali fluttered back down to Link, following him to the inn and to the privacy of a room there. Finally, he was able to reveal himself again, hoping he looked less frazzled than he felt. “Well? What did I miss?”

 

“Hm?” Link looked a little surprised to see him. “I thought you left.”

 

“I couldn’t very well reveal myself around these people. Imagine what they would say if they saw you with a ghost following you around.”

 

“Oh, right.”

 

“So? What’s the plan?”

 

Link didn’t answer right away, more concerned with undressing so he could sleep. Once he was down to his underwear and under the covers, he finally replied. “I thought you were following me. Shouldn’t you know?”

 

Revali shook his head. “No. I don’t have to stay next to you at every moment. I didn’t hear what they told you.”

 

“Ah… tomorrow I have to look for shock arrows. That’s all.”

 

Really, what had he expected? That Link would tell him the full story about Mipha being in love with him? Actually, he should be grateful that Link chose not to say much. He really didn’t want to hear all that again. “I see. Then rest up. Sounds like you’ll need it.”

 

As Link prepared to set off in the morning, opening the door to leave his room, he found Sidon standing there in the entrance. Revali was quick to hide himself, hoping he wasn’t noticed, but the Zora made no mention of it.

 

“Good morning! I came to inform you that my father has asked that breakfast be prepared for you before you leave today.”

 

Surprised, Link stared up at the tall man. “... were you waiting here just for that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

To his annoyance, Revali saw Link smile. Really, who smiles at that? Who knew how long Sidon was standing here? That just seemed creepy….

 

“Breakfast sounds great!”

 

Of course, it was just Link thinking with his stomach, as per usual. He should have known.

 

Sidon grinned too, teeth seeming to sparkle even here in the dim light of the inn. “Fantastic! I’ll show you the way.” He spun around and headed down the hall, Link following close behind. With a sigh, Revali reluctantly followed, wondering why he still bothered. He hated being in this town. Being invisible was so dull- then again, being alone on Medoh wouldn’t be much better. 

 

The path to their dining hall was all too familiar, a walk he’d taken the one time he’d been here before. Somehow it was less pleasant following behind this chattering pair. He was tempted to wander off again as he was clearly unnecessary here. Link was probably loving this- not only did he have the attention of the prince, but he didn’t have to deal with Revali’s complaining all day.

 

“Hopefully the food will be to your liking. Our chefs are preparing only the best for you!”

 

“I’m not worried.”

 

Sidon nodded, looking down at the Hylian. “Eat as much as you’d like. It’s important you keep your strength up. Facing a Lynel is dangerous… but I believe in you!” The prince gave another of his charming grins and Revali resisted the urge, once again, to gag.

 

Link had faced Lynel before. He’d fought all sorts of things. Revali once watched him kick the head of a bokoblin at keese flying right at him. Surely he’d have no problem sneaking around to collect arrows. Actually, it was likely that he’d just kill the Lynel, because Link never did anything subtly.

 

_ ‘What an idiot.’  _ Revali thought, though truthfully he found it to be one of Link’s charms. He’d seen a different side of him during this journey and wondered if this is what he was always like underneath his calm, cool facade. What would he have been like if he hadn’t felt so obligated to put on a good face for the people of Hyrule?

 

As they reached the dining hall, Link and Sidon took their seats at the large table, and Revali chose to settle himself in the corner, not interested in being close enough to listen to their conversation- as if he couldn’t hear it anyway.

 

“You know, I can see why my sister took to you. For a Hylian, you’re very handsome.”

 

“O-oh? Heh, thanks. You’re handsome too… for a Zora.”

 

“And charming to boot! You truly are incredible in every way.”

 

“I don’t know if I’d say that….”

 

“It’s true! You’re amazing!”

 

‘ _ Ugh. Nope. Revali out.’ _

 

Not wanting to deal with another moment of that disgusting display, completely with a blushing Link- he could see it from where he stood, his face was nearly as red as Sidon’s!- Revali turned tail and left the room, figuring he could meet back up with Link once he was outside of the town.

 

He fluttered on down below Zora’s domain, settling on the very last floor that circled the frame of the city. Sure that no one would hear him here, voice drowned out by the sound of the waterfall, he allowed himself a frustrated yell and an attempted punch at the nearest beam. Alas, his hand only went through it, reminding himself that he wasn’t a corporeal being any longer.

 

“... this is ridiculous. If I can’t feel things physically, why am I cursed to feel them emotionally?” He sighed and looked down at his feet, wondering just how he was able to even stand here. He supposed he was really just floating on the ground, but he’d never thought of it before now. Hell, if he wanted to, he could float down into the water and find out what swimming was all about. He was never able to before. Swimming wasn’t high on his priorities of things to learn.   
  
What difference would it make if he couldn’t feel the water, though? If he couldn’t feel the rush of coming up for air only to dive back down again….

 

_ ‘Pointless.’ _ he thought,  _ ‘Just like this pining for Link.’ _

 

It was the same concept. Even if he wanted to touch Link, he never could. Never again. He’d missed his chance, and yet he continued to sit here and feel like the Goddess was treating him unfairly for making him witness this disgusting display of courtship between Link and Sidon. It was his own fault! It was his idea to come here!

 

But how was he to know what the result of this would be?

 

With a sigh, he moved to settle himself into a sitting position, feet dipped into the water and disappointment running through him when he determined that he truly couldn’t feel it. It look a lot of effort to keep himself from just sinking below the floor, mostly because he wanted nothing more than to just disappear from all his problems right now.

 

Revali stayed there for a while, focusing on the movement of the water to distract himself from more depressing thoughts. He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but eventually he felt Link’s presence moving away from him, toward the surrounding mountains. It would have made more sense to leave him alone and let him go, but… well. If he didn’t make an appearance, he’d be making his discomfort too obvious. Couldn’t let Link think he was jealous after all!

 

Hopping up to a standing position, he used his gale to fly himself high into the sky, looking around for that familiar blonde mop. It only took him a moment to find the Hylian among Zora and he flew toward him, hidden from view again until they got further away from the domain.

 

“Miss me?”

 

Link actually jumped at his sudden appearance, causing Revali to cackle. “Don’t do that….”

 

“Sorry, not sorry.” The Rito simply shrugged and looked up at the mountain. “Up we go, huh? My gale can surely take you there!”

 

“Actually, I want to try out this armor. They said I could swim up waterfalls with it.” Link looked with wonder at the suit clinging to his body.

 

Frowning, Revali shook his head. “Really? You’re going to use waterfalls? Flying would be faster.”

 

“You don’t know that for sure!” Without waiting for protest, Link ran off toward the nearest waterfall. To both of their surprise, he was able to dive into the water and swim directly upward, like he’d been doing it his whole life.

 

Annoyed, Revali flew himself up to the top of the mountain, near the top of the waterfall, and waited for Link to finally come floating down from his final swim upward. “Having fun?”

 

“So much!”

 

He shook his head. “I told you flying would be faster.”

 

“For you, maybe. I still have to climb, even with your fancy air powers.”

 

Revali scoffed. “Well maybe you should just grow a pair of wings.”

 

“I’d try but I think it would be painful.” Dismissing this conversation, Link looked up the path toward the spot where the Lynel was supposedly guarding. “Make yourself useful and tell me what it looks like up there.”

 

“Fine, fine.” He couldn’t very well say no, could he? The Rito flew up high again, scouting the area for him. Once he’d made a loop around the mountain, he returned to his companion. “Good news, everything seems clearly  _ except _ for the giant man beast up top. There are plenty of rocks you’ll be able to hide behind if you’re planning on doing this sneakily.”

 

“Think I can kill it?”

 

“... If you put your mind to it.”

 

With a reckless grin, Link drew his sword and ran up the path.

 

When the Hylian Champion returned to Zora’s Domain, he had more than enough arrows to take down Vah Ruta. He also looked like he’d been caught in a stampede and dropped down a mountain- which was partially true, he just hadn’t fallen that far.

 

“Link! Are you alright!?” Sidon’s concerned voice bellowed out as soon as the Zora caught sight of Link.

 

In turn, the Hylian just grinned and gave him a thumbs up. “Yeah. Just gotta rest. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you sure? Let me find a healer for you-”

 

“No, no, really. I’m fine.” Link waved him off, stumbling toward the stairs.

 

“Hm… then allow me to assist this way.” Before Link could even look at him, Sidon scooped him up into his arms. “You can barely walk. I’d hate to see you fall down the stairs.”

 

The Hylian did not protest, perhaps too flustered to be able to. Behind them, Revali stood fuming, feathers puffed up.

 

_ ‘The nerve of that Zora!’ _

 

The Rito didn’t follow Link to his room that night, instead waiting until there were no Zora in sight to stand before Mipha’s statue once more. He let out a sigh, looking over the monument, so eerily like the real thing. “Oh Mipha… what would you do if you knew?”

 

If she truly did die at the hands of Ganon and her spirit was released like his own… would she choose the same path he did? Would she follow Link on his journey? If so, it would only be a matter of time before she found out.

 

“I’m being silly, aren’t I? If anyone should be hurt by this, it should be you. That’s why….”

 

“Is someone there?”

 

A voice behind him cause him to gasp and quickly hide himself from sight, flying above the domain. When he looked down, he saw Sidon approaching the statue, looking confused.

 

“Perhaps it was just my imagination.” The Prince let out a sigh, looking up at his sister’s likeness. “Mipha… dear sister…. Tomorrow, Link and I will set off toward the Divine Beast.”

 

Revali quickly realised that he was witnessing a vulnerable moment for Sidon and wondered if he should leave… but he made no move to do so.

 

“I wonder… are you still trapped in the Divine Beast? Will you be supporting Link in his fight?” The Zora’s hand clenched into a fist and he looked down. “... is there nothing more I can do?”   
  


_ ‘I know the feeling….’ _

 

“I wish you were here to guide me.” Sidon looked back up, tears welled up in his eyes now. “I miss you terribly….”

 

Officially feeling like he’d interrupted something he shouldn’t have seen at all, Revali flew away, perching himself at the very top of the domain. Here he stayed until morning came and it was time to approach Vah Ruta.

 

It was two nights later that he found himself perched in that same spot, only now he wasn’t alone. Beside him sat another spirit, the very one he feared would make the same mistake he did. From here, they were the silent witnesses to the merriment below as the Zora’s celebrated Vah Ruta’s freedom and the resulting safety of their home. From here, they could see the way Sidon looked at Link, the subtle touches, every smile and laugh as the two bonded amidst the celebration.

 

It was Revali who broke the silence. “... Like sister, like brother, huh?”

 

“So it seems….”

 

“Link sure has a way with Zora.”

 

Mipha gave him a look. “And Rito.”

 

“Ah… uh. You knew about that, huh?” Maybe he hadn’t been as good at hiding it as he thought he was.

 

“I think everyone did, Revali. You weren’t exactly subtle.” She replied, looking a little amused, despite everything.

 

He let out a huff. “I thought I was….” His eyes widened. “Wait. Link didn’t know, did he?”

 

Mipha shrugged, turning her attention back to the celebration below. “Not that I know of. He never said anything to me.”

 

“I see….” His gaze followed hers, directly back onto Link and Sidon. “... Mipha, that armor….”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Did you make it… with the intention of proposing? Or had you already-”

 

“I hadn’t.” She cut him off, expression looking sadder than before. “I wanted to… but it felt inappropriate for the time. I was going to… after everything….”

 

In a small way, Revali felt relief for his earlier fears. “Do you think he would have said yes?”

 

“... hm. Right now, I feel like you would have had a better chance with him than I would have….”

 

At first he was confused, but then he realised Mipha was referring to the fact that Link was clearly being courted by another man. “I’m not sure he’s the type who cares about that sort of thing.”

 

“Perhaps you’re right.”

 

Silence fell over them again, though sounds of merriment from below continued to surround them. It just felt like another way for the Goddess to mock him. His heart was breaking with cheerful music in the background.

 

“Why do you stay, Revali?”

 

The Rito looked at her again. “... with Link, you mean?”

 

“Yes.” She turned her head toward him as well. “You don’t need to be beside him for him to use your power, and yet you said you’ve been with him since he released you.”

 

“What else am I to do? Stay on top of Medoh forever?”

 

“It would be less painful….”

 

As she spoke, he realised that she intended to do just that. “You’ll be returning to Ruta, won’t you?”

 

After a moment of hesitation, she nodded. “Yes. I think… it’s for the best.”

 

“Maybe you’re right.”

 

Was she really, though? Before this, things had been fine. He’d been enjoying his time with Link, even if the Hylian may not have been enjoying it quite as much. How had all of that been ruined simply by Link falling in love?

 

_ ‘You’re a jealous fool, that’s why.’ _

 

If only he could just accept that Link was never his and would never be his…. If knew that hiding away on Medoh would not rid him of these feelings or this jealousy, even if he didn’t have to see it up close. Would it still be better? Would it still hurt less?

 

“Even so….” Mipha’s voice broke him out of his thoughts again. “It hurts now, but deep down… I’m happy for him.”

 

Revali couldn’t tell if she meant Link or Sidon… but looking at the two of them, he knew that he didn’t share the sentiment.

 

Mipha left during the night, as the celebration came to an end and the Zoras prepared to sleep. Revali had been distracted by his own thoughts since she left that it took him a while to notice that Sidon and Link were the only two left, standing near the entrance to the city. Curiously, left his perch and fluttered down closer to them.

 

“Are you sure you cannot stay another night? You must be tired….”

 

Link shook his head. “I am, but… I need to keep going. The sooner I finish this, the sooner I can come back.” He took the prince’s hands, giving him a smile. “I promise, I will come back.”

 

Revali flew over them, landing on the bridge behind Link, facing away but still listening in.

 

“I’ll be eagerly awaiting your return.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence before familiar footsteps came closer to him, signaling that Link was finally taking his leave. He passed Revali, taking a glance back, and from behind the Rito heard Sidon call out.

 

“I believe in you! I know you’ll do amazing!”

 

Link grinned and waved one last time before running off across the bridge, back onto the path of continuing this journey. There was a bounce to his step that Revali had never seen before, and he realised this was really the happiest he’d ever seen the Hylian in all the time they’d spent together.

 

He didn’t reveal himself until they had made their way back to Lanaryu Tower. “Any clue where to go next?”

 

“I was wondering where you disappeared to.” Link said, looking down at his Sheikah Slate as he tried to figure out which way to go next. “Is Mipha here now too?”

 

“Hm. No. She chose to stay with Ruta.”

 

“Oh….” The Hylian frowned. “I was hoping she’d stick around for a while… I wanted to talk to her. I miss her.”

 

“Now that you remember her, anyway.” Revali sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know what you expected. You know she’s in love with you, and yet you put on a display with her brother right in front of her. Why would she stay?”

 

“Why do you?”

 

The question jolted Revali, causing him to stare at Link with wide eyes. “... I… what? Why do I what?”

 

Link looked at him. “You stay… even though you’re in love with me.”

 

If his heart could still beat, Revali was sure it would have jumped out of his chest. “I… I don’t… I’m not-” He was at a loss for words as he stepped back, wracking his brain to figure out the best, most convincing denial he could think of, but nothing came.

 

“I’ve known the whole time, Revali. I knew it back then too. It all came back… when I remembered you.”

 

“Y-You knew….” He wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry or scream at the world. “Why didn’t you say anything?"

 

With a shrug, Link replied, “What could I say? It wouldn’t have done anyone any good. That’s why I never said anything to Mipha either….”

 

“But this whole time we’ve travelled together and you still never said a word!”

 

The Hylian gave a frustrated sigh. “Would it have made you happy if I did?”

 

“I…” Well, he had a point. “I suppose not….”

 

“Exactly.”

 

So unsure what to say now or do next, Revali just stared at him. So many thoughts ran through his head, and voice telling him to run now, escape while he still could, but curiosity got the better of him. “... what would you have done after the battle? If we had all survived….”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Mipha… she was going to propose to you. Would you have said yes? Or… would you have considered….”

 

Link sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I… I don’t know. I don’t think I could have said yes. I never felt the same way.”

 

For a moment, the Rito felt hopeful… but only for a moment.

 

“I wouldn’t have told you the truth either. At least… it’s not likely I would have.”

 

_ ‘Oh.’ _

 

Disappointment must have shown on his face, because Link continued. “You hardly spoke to me, Revali. When you did, you were rude. Did you expect me to fall for you that way?”

 

“... No. I didn’t want you to know… that’s why I acted that way. Why I still do….”

 

“Then it’s your own fault. You can’t be jealous because you never opened yourself up to the person you had feelings for.”

 

Revali winced, but he knew that Link was right. He had no one to blame for this but himself. “... I know….”

 

An awkward silence fell between them, Revali unable to hold Link’s gaze. What was he supposed to say now? What was he supposed to do now? All he could think about was Mipha’s words and how he wished he had left when she did.

 

“... you asked why I stay. Truthfully? Because I thought you’d find it suspicious if I left when you started to get close to Sidon.” He forced himself to look Link in the eye again. “But if you knew all along, I suppose I have no reason to stay.”

 

The Hylian’s expression changed to something he couldn’t quite read, still frowning but… a slight look of distress? “Wait… Revali, I’m not asking you to leave.”

 

He shook his head. “You don’t have to.”

 

“Revali, please-” Link reached a hand out toward him, an attempt to touch his arm in a comforting gesture, but his fingers only went through him.

 

Though he truly felt nothing, the touch made him feel like a hundred shocks had gone through him. The Rito backed away, shaking his head again. “I’m sorry. This was a mistake.”

 

Without giving Link a chance to say anything else, Revali disappeared, sending himself back to Rito Village, on the shoulder of Medoh. Here, he finally let himself break down, feeling so foolish for ever believing he’d been subtle enough for Link not to notice anything, or for ever believing that Link  _ might _ have returned his feelings. Of course he didn’t. He was exactly right. Revali never gave him a reason to.

 

He deserved to be alone up here.

 

Off in the distance, he could see Ruta from it’s place on the mountain, a similar beam of light aimed directly for the castle. He glanced at Medoh before fixating his gaze on that eyesore in the middle of Hyrule. “... don’t worry, my friend. Our time will come.”

 

Up here, it was impossible to keep track of time. Days passed, weeks, months perhaps. Four beams now aimed at Hyrule castle, signifying that very soon the final battle would come.

 

“And what then?”

 

Revali was terrified to find out. Would his time as a spirit end or would he be stuck here eternally?

 

“I suppose we’ll find out….” As he looked out, he could see more movement from the castle than usual. Like… something had disturbed Ganon. “Sooner than later, it seems.”

 

For the first time in ages, he felt a rush of something that wasn’t utter depression. Excitement, perhaps? “Now my moment has finally come….”

 

Power welled inside him, power that connected him to Medoh. “Brace yourself, Ganon,” He cried out, gesturing dramatically toward his target, “for the sting of my revenge!”

 

Medoh’s beam shot out toward the castle, the power he felt leaving him as quickly as it came… and everything went white.

 

The next time Revali woke up, he found himself perched precariously on Medoh’s wing, now sitting when he was sure he had been standing. Everything seemed like such a blur… and his head was killing him. Along with his butt and his back-

 

His eyes widened and he gasped, a raspy sound coming from his throat that turned immediately to a cough. He could… feel? He could breathe? He looked down at himself and noted that there was no green glow coming from his body.

 

He was alive.

 

“What… how?” Had the Goddess given him a second chance? “... Link!”

 

On wobbly legs, he stood up and gazed out towards the castle again. There… he saw nothing. No darkness, no sign of Ganon at all. “He did it… he really did it….”

 

Was there ever any doubt that he would? Revali shook his head, unable to keep himself from laughing. What a turn of events this was…. He never expected to be brought back to life. Did this mean the other Champions were alive too? Though he was curious, he felt exhausted. But that was fine. It seemed he’d have time to figure these things out.

 

For now, he settled himself back into sitting, taking a deep breath and enjoying the feeling of wind in his feathers for the first time in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for stickin' around to the end! I hope y'all enjoyed, I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> If there's any interest, I might consider continuing this in a Revali/Link/Sidon fic, cuz that's my ot3. It would definitely have a different feel to it, less angsty on Revali's part, pfff.
> 
> I feel like it's a little out of character, mostly on Link's part, but he's not really intending to be mean to Revali, aside from playful banter. things just came out badly.
> 
> anywho, thanks again for reading!!


End file.
